Let the Rain Fall Down
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: Long awaited chapter 4! Yunsung is leaving today, will Talim at least get to say goodbye? And will Cassandra once again runnaway from her marriage with Raphael? And just how close are Xianghua and Kilik?
1. Chapter 1

Let the Rain Fall Down  
By: Sweet Bliss

Ok so I don't know all the characters in this game just the SC2 ones. And I rented the game twice so I should know a little something. This is my first SC fic. So be nice. Enjoy! And I do not own any one character.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Prologue_**  
  
A young girl with beautiful black hair stood on a hill with her eyes closed. The wind danced around her with ease. When she finally opened her eyes she dance around with the wind only to hear someone call her name.  
"Talim! Come here. I have to tell you something." a voice called out.  
"Xianghua, today was a great day for a picnic." Talim said as soon as she arrived.  
The older woman just nodded. Talim's statement was true. They had a blanket spread out underneath a few sakura trees. The wind was gently blowing some of the flower petals off and carrying them with it. Xianghua motioned Talim to sit beside her. Talim sat as the brunette faced her.  
"It's about Yunsung, sweetie." Xianghua said softly.  
"What happened to him?" Talim asked jumping up from her seat.  
"Nothing is wrong. Sit down." the older woman said.  
"Well, what then?" the fifteen year old inquired.  
"Yunsung is leaving. He wanted me to tell you that he's gonna go in a week." Xianghua said.  
"But he can't. Where is he?" Talim said abruptly.  
"He's in the training area with Maxi and Seung Mina." Xianghua said getting up.  
"Ok. I'll see you later, Xianghua." with that Talim ran down the forest path towards Yunsung.  
Xianghua looked at her outfit. She dusted off her light blue top and her dark blue spandex capris. She headed in the opposite direction to meet up with Kilik. His short brown hair swaying with the gentle breeze.   
"You tell her about Yunsung?" Kilik asked.  
"Yes. She seemed pretty crestfallen." Xianghua said sadly.  
"Hey, I want you to meet someone." he said grabbing her hand.  
Kilik pulled her to an opening revealing a girl about their age. The girl's short blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and tied with a green ribbon. Her really short dress was green and everything about her was wrong, according to Xianghua.   
"Xianghua, I would like you to meet Cassandra, my girlfriend." Kilik said.  
"Nice to meet you." the girl said and bowed.  
"G-girlfriend?" Xianghua questioned Kilik.  
"Yea. Remember I met her at that tournament last year." Kilik explained.  
"Oh." was all Xianghua said.  
"Kilik is inviting me to his house. He's going to introduce me to your other friends." Cassandra said.  
"You want to join us the others for dinner?" Kilik asked.  
"Maybe later. Bye Kilik. Nice to meet you Cassandra." Xianghua called bounding away.

Once away from the two love birds Xianghua began to mumble something. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that it was getting late.  
"Oh, let them wait. I'm pretty sure _'Ms. Perfect'_ is telling him to go on without me anyways." Xianghua mumbled. She looked up at the sky and thought about her relationship with Kilik. Cassandra could tear them apart. She got up and headed to her house seeking rest. She would need it 'cause tomorrow would be a real _'long'_ day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: This not a Cassandra bashing fic. I like Cassandra. But she was the first person I thought when I said who can be Kilik's girlfriend if only for a little while. And if you want me to add any other characters even from the first you can write down their name down in a review and some stuff about them and I'd be happy to put them in. If you got tips or complaints please make it constructive critisism. R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Let the Rain Fall Down  
  
By: Sweet Bliss  
  
I want to take a short amount of time to thank everyone:  
  
Beast Trainer: Yea the title came from Come Clean but don't worry the song won't be in it. And I do care about what you think of the song. I myself only like the chorus. And as a gift from me to you since you reviewed I will add Taki and Maxi. And if you want you can help me make up some moments for them!  
  
TigerBloodFox: Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Spider-bear: Thank you. Yea Cass does have an attitude problem !  
  
Jeni: I will add Sophitia later. The whole gang will be in it so don't worry.  
  
Ok on with the fic!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xianghua opened her tired eyes to hear a loud knock on her door. She moaned and got out of bed. Xianghua opened the door to reveal Talim. Her once pretty face was streaked with tears. Xianghua guessed that Talim hadn't slept because of Yunsung.  
"What happened?" Xianghua asked.  
"Well, you know how I went to see Yunsung." Talim said in between sobs.  
"Yea, well what happened?" Talim inquired.  
Talim told her everything from the beginning.  
------------------------------------------Flashback Sequence----------------------------------------------------

Talim walked to where Yunsung was. Sure enough she found him right where Xianghua said he would be. Maxi was just randomly talking with Taki who had apparently showed up. And Seung Mina was with Yunsung. Talim kind of ran to where Yunsung was standing. They both looked at her as she went up to them.  
"I'll leave you two to talk." Seung Mina said leaving the two alone.  
"Why are you leaving?" Talim asked.  
"'Cause." Yunsung said.  
"Because is not an answer, Yunsung." Talim stated.  
"Do I have to have a reason?" the older boy asked.  
"Yes, unless you are completely stupid." the fifteen year old said.  
"Maybe I want to go. I'm old enough to get of here, y'know. Maybe it's because I want you to ask me to stay." Yunsung said.  
"Just leave already. Go!" Talim screamed.  
"I'm gone!" the orange headed boy yelled back.  
Everyone was staring at the two kids. But now Yunsung had left gone in a few more days. Talim looked at where he had left slamming the door behind him. She dropped to the ground and cried.  
  
------------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------------------  
Talim finished her story and started sniffling. Xianghua hugged the girl. She had no idea what the younger girl was feeling but she did all she could to make her feel better. Then she remembered. Kilik. He and his new girlfriend might come over today. She really didn't want to see her again. She had to think of something before they come.  
"Hey Talim. What do you say about going to the market with me?" Xianghua asked trying to butter Talim up.  
"Ok. Just let me go to my house and get ready." Talim said and ran out the door towards her house.   
Xianghua went to her closet and rummaged through it trying to find a decent pair of clothing. She finally pulled out a short red dress and slipped it on. She fixed her hair the way she liked it. Someone started pounding on the door again. 'Must be Talim' Xianghua thought. But once she opened the door Kilik was standing in front of it. He looked kind of mad from the way he looked at her.  
"Why didn't you come to dinner last night?" Kilik asked.   
"I lost track of time." Xianghua answered.  
"Cassandra had it all ready for you but you never showed up." Kilik said inching closer to her.  
She took a step back from him and said," I was doing some laundry and it took longer than I thought."  
He kind of relaxed a little. Sure it was a dumb lie but it did get her out of trouble.  
"Ok then. How about tonight?" Kilik asked.  
"Sure. Now if you don't mind I have to finish getting ready to take Talim to the market." Xianghua said pushing him out the door.  
"Ok. Remember tonight." Kilik said as she shut the door on him.  
Xianghua went back to getting ready. Talim had finally showed up a few minutes later. She was wearing a cute pink dress and a pink bow in her hair.  
"Ready?" Xianghua inquired.  
"Yes." Talim said skipping out the door.  
'At least this will take her mind off Yunsung. Well, for a little while' Xianghua thought heading out the door herself.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: Next chapter will be about the market. Maybe a little more romance. It might be a boring chapter but it will lead up to a lot of romance and some other stuff. R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Let the Rain Fall Down  
  
By: Sweet Bliss  
  
Thanx for the reviews. And sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping to make it up with this next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xianghua and Talim wandered around the market searching for something to buy that would take their minds off of Kilik and Yunsung. The older woman thought she saw Cassandra. Xianghua took another look. The girl had longer blond hair and was a little bit older looking. She could pass as her sister any day. Talim had gone off to look for some food and said that she would be back later. Xianghua went up to the Cassandra look alike. The lady stopped what she was doing to talk to Xianghua.   
"Miss, have you seen this girl?" the woman asked, as she handed Xianghua a picture.  
"Yes, but what do need with her?" Xianghua responded.  
"I'm Sophitia, her sister. Cassandra ran away and we are looking for her." Sophitia said.  
"We?" Xianghua inquired.  
"Her fiancé, Raphael, and I." Sophitia said pointing to the blonde behind her.  
Xianghua started laughing at the man's clothes. He had some formal dressing that made him look rich.  
He looked her over and said," You are quite the rude one."  
"Sorry. I'll lead you to her." Xianghua said leading the way to Cassandra.  
The trio met up with Talim and continued towards Kilik's house. Xianghua had a feeling that Cassandra would be there.

Once arriving Talim said she had to go speak with someone and hurried off. In the clearing they could see Kilik's house. Xianghua told Raphael and Sophitia to wait outside until she motioned for them. They agreed as the brunette entered.  
"Hey Xianghua." Kilik greeted with Cassandra close behind.  
"Hi Kilik. Cassandra, to show no hard feelings I got you something." Xianghua said cheerfully.  
"Well, thanks. What is-" Cassandra stopped as Sophitia stepped into the house.  
"What are you doing here Cass?" Sophitia asked her younger sibling.  
"Um." Cassandra said trying to find something to say.  
"What about Raphael?" Sophitia kept questioning.  
Cassandra looked at Kilik's confused expression. It clearly read 'Who's Raphael?'  
"No, I didn't forget about my fiancé." Cassandra answered guiltily.  
Kilik looked shocked as Xianghua motioned for Raphael. Raphael ran up to Cassandra and knocked Sophitia out of the way. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Kilik didn't stand around waiting to hear anything else. He left out the back door.  
"Kilik!" Cassandra cried after him.  
"How many people live here without manners?" Raphael questioned as Sophitia shrugged.  
  
Xianghua also left trying to find the hurt Kilik. She had a guess to where he would be. The brunette ran through the greenery towards the hilltop. She walked the rest of the way to the meditating room. Kilik was standing there hurt and it was all her fault, well the part about bringing Raphael to his house.   
"Kilik, I'm sorry." Xianghua whispered.  
He turned to face her. She couldn't stand to look at all the pain and hurt he had in his chocolate depths.  
He sighed and said, "It's not your fault. You did the right thing."  
"No, I didn't. If I would've kept my mouth shut then you wouldn't have been hurt." now Xianghua was crying.  
Kilik pulled her closer to him as he said, "But if you did that I would have ended up marrying the wrong one."   
"The wrong one?" she inquired."Yes, the wrong one." he said stroking her hair.  
Kilik rested his chin on the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest. Storm clouds had appeared and rain started falling creating the perfect scenery for the two. The two stayed there until it started sprinkling a few drops. Xianghua bounded out of the room and started twirling around. Kilik just watched. He never really enjoyed the rain but he sure did love to see Xianghua play in it. Xianghua jumped around in the puddles like she was young again. This was the perfect ending to their friendship's beginning.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: Hope you enjoyed that little chapter. Sorry 'bout the shortness. And no this is not the chapter before the last since I left it off with the sentence _'This was a perfect ending to their friendship's beginning.'_ So that means that they haven't said that they _'loved'_ each other yet. Next chapter will be about Yunsung and Talim. And remember to read and review. I'm not gonna pester you to review but if you want the next chapter you better do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Let the Rain Fall Down

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur…

****

A Long Excuse From the Authoress: Okay so I haven't updated. Why? First, my computer broke at the beginning of the year then we got another. My floppy contained the chapter, but my new comp. doesn't take them so I had to rewrite it. Then I had no clue as to whether or not people liked this fic, but some found it and reviewed, so here's the newest chapter! Oh, by the way, 1.) I barely remember what they look like so bear with me 2.) This might be short, but I have kind of fallen out of Soul Calibur love (this and an epilogue will finish the story off). But I still love Yunsung x Talim and Kilik x Xianghua.

* * *

Talim glanced at her reflection in the small dresser mirror. Bags were under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her hair was dull and tangled and her limbs were aching. Why? She'd been training nonstop for two days. To get him off her mind. It only made it worse when she was reminded that today he was leaving. Tears slipped from her eyes, as she threw a random object at the mirror, shattering the glass into tiny pieces. Crying didn't help, nor did training, she knew what she had to do. Not caring that she was a mess, she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

"Oh, Cassandra, you're so beautiful" or "Cass, you're so lucky to marry Raphael" was all she had heard today. From close friends, Sophitia, her mother, basically everyone. True she was a vision of loveliness. Short blonde hair bearing a crown of light pink roses, white dress hitting the floor, bouquet of white and pink roses in hand. From afar the girl looked rather happy, but taking a look into her soft blue eyes, you could tell she wasn't as she appeared. Yes, she had loved Raphael with all her heart, but something inside her went for Kilik. His brown hair, nice toned chest, everything about him was perfect. No, she hadn't known him but for a month or two, but her mother married her father after only two months of dating. Brain screaming Kilik while heart had been set on Raphael all along. Maybe her thing for Kilik was lust not love. "Cass, it's time to begin," her sister, Sophitia, said, popping her head in the small crack she had made fro entrance. The younger sister smiled slightly to her sister and clutched her bouquet closer to her chest, hoping that maybe Raphael was best.

* * *

Xianghua smiled, brushing the soft chocolaty brown hair of hers straight. She loved days like to day, rain coming down in sprinkles and sun shining, causing a rainbow to appear in the sapphire blue sky. She fell back onto her bed, not caring that she had just messed up her once groomed hair. She remembered that morning so well. How her and Kilik had danced in the rain the night before, sleeping out in the temple, then when he dropped her off at her house, he had kissed her. Her heart was still beating frantically, her arms were covered in goosebumps, and her stomach was doing flip-flops. _'Yay! He kissed ME!' _her head screamed as she jumped off her bouncy mattress and twirled around in her room. Readjusting the blue top she wore, Xianghua ran to the door after she heard a knock. And there he stood, brown hair hung in his face, blocking the left side of his face. "What are you doing here, Kilik?" She asked, allowing him entry into her house. He shrugged, and smiled asking innocently, "Do I need a reason to visit?" Xianghua shook her head and playfully punched his shoulder. "But if you really must know. I came here to ask if you wanted to come and see Yunsung off. He is leaving today after all," the brown haired man said. Kilik rolled his eyes at the shocked expression on her face. "He's leaving TODAY! Oh, I forgot about that. C'mon let's go!"

* * *

Talim skidded to a halt. Checking to see if it was okay to go further, she picked up speed and ran to the harbor. _'Please, let him still be here,'_ her mind said repetitively. She could already make out Kilik and Xianghua's figures from where she was and the people loading the cargo. Running even faster, her legs aching from her constant need to hurry, she spotted him among the crowd of passengers. "Yunsung! Yunsung!" she called out to him, but he didn't hear her. "YUNSUNG!" Talim cried once more, grabbing his attention. She ran into him, and let tears run down her cheeks. "Talim, what are you doing here?" he asked, pushing her away to look into her eyes. The tears shimmered in the sun light and her soft orbs were glossed over. "I had to come see you," she said sniffing. Yunsung embraced her and smiled.

"I don't want you to leave, Yunsung." Talim's words were muffled by his shirt, but he still heard her. "I have to. I need to become stronger, so I can protect you," the orange-haired teen whispered into her ear. Talim buried her face farther into his warmth and murmured, "Please stay. I-I… I love you." Yunsung stiffened at her words then relaxed. He stroked her dark hair and then softly pushed her away. "I love you, too, Talim. And I promise you that next spring I'll come back." Talim nodded and hugged her friend one last time. He bent down to kiss her and waved goodbye to his best friends.

**_

* * *

_**

The Next Year…

* * *

Xianghua smiled softly, picking another flower, and handing the white petaled plant to her friend. Talim's eyed glistened in the light that beamed down on them through the clearing. She tired the stem to another blossom, and finished the little craft. She placed it around her neck and smiled. "And that's how ya do it!" she explained, trying hard not to laugh at the brunette's failed attempt of a necklace. "Ugh," Xianghua groaned falling backwards on the picnic blanket.

The teenager beside her giggled softly and reassured, "You'll get the hang of it. You just have to practice." The middle-aged woman nodded, closing her lids over her eyes. "Talim! Xianghua! I've got a surprise for you two!" Kilik called out standing at the top of the hill. There was someone else, but they could only see the outline of the person. Standing up, Talim brushed off her clothes and walked farther, squinting to see who the other person could be. Eyes widened with realization and the girl ran fast to see the person again.

She pummeled the person, knocking him down with her, as they rolled down the hill. "Yunsung, you're back! I missed you so much!" she said, smiling at the teenaged boy. "I missed you, too." He pecked her on the cheek and whispered, "Has anything happened between Kilik and Xianghua?" Talim thought for a while, which made her appear even for attractive to Yunsung, and replied disappointedly, "Nope, they've acted like buddies for this whole time!"

"Well, we'll just have to give them an extra push. Now don't we?" Talim nodded at this statement and hugged her friend tightly. "But first, you have to tell me about your trip!" The orange-haired boy gave her a goofy grin and said, "It was hell without you." Tears formed in her eyes as she buried her face into his neck. "I love you this much, Yunsung," Talim said stretching her arms out wide. She looked just like a kid and Yunsung joined in with her childish antics. Stretching his arms as farm as her tanned ones, Yunsung looked into her eyes and replied, "And I love you this much." With that, Talim leaned, loose strands of dark hair tickling the boy's cheeks, and kissed him on the lips gently.

"I wish I had a camera," Xianghua said, slumping her shoulders in disappointment. Kilik rested his chin on the top of her head. "They'll be plenty more, y'know," the brunette man said. Xianghua sighed, replying, "But there won't be any this cute." Her guy friend stayed silent for a while before saying, "Then you need a camera." Back to square one.

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Okay, so hopefully you liked this chapter. If you want I'll make an epilogue but in other news, this story is finished. If I don't post an epilogue, I want to take the time to thank each and every one of you. Every individual that reviewed was an inspiration and something to write for. I love you all! Thank you

Sweet Bliss


End file.
